Baldrick Scotchflint
Baldrick is a barbarian Hill Dwarf hailing from the Scotchflint family. Baldrick grew up in a family with a lot of brothers, competing for attention but not receiving an adequate amount from his parents, being the 5th out of 6 sons. He grew up with a noble status, but unlike his brothers, had no titles or jobs to hold as he was born much later than them. The Scotchflints had a rivalry with the noble family known as the Rammcoots. The two families fought constantly because both brewed alcohol and relied on its income, another family taking customers, was not something either wanted. Baldrick tried to stay out of it but he kept getting dragged in by his father who would call him a coward and traitor for not doing his duty, so he reluctantly picked up the first weapon he could get his hands on, A battleaxe, called Stella. Stella wasn't a random name he picked out however, Stella was his first love, and a Rammcoot. When the two families inevitably found out they were angry but had different plans, The Rammcoots saw it as a way to bring peace, the Scotchflints had other plans. Baldrick got to know Stella's family, and even though at first they were all hesitant, Baldrick found more in common with them than his own family, much to the dismay of his father and brothers. Eventually after much negotiation and discussion the families prepared a wedding for the couple, it was the happiest Baldrick had ever been. On the day of the wedding all the Rammcoots and all the Scothchflints arrived to usher in this new union that would finally give their two feuding families peace, when everyone was seated and the ceremony began, Baldricks father stood up and screamed "no Rammcoot left standing!" Every member of the Scotchflint family except Baldrick stood and unsheathed hidden weapons, slaughtering the Rammcoots. Baldrick tried to escape and protect Stella, but his father spotted them and chased after them, eventually catching up. Baldrick stood in front of Stella but she ran towards his father in a fit of rage, before she could even lift her hand he stabbed her and she fell to the ground. Baldrick looked at his father in utter shock and a building desire for vengeance lunged at his father and took him to the ground, assaulting with such ferocity that there was nothing left. Baldrick mourned Stella but knew he didn't have time, his brothers would realise Baldrick killed their father and would hunt him down in turn. Baldrick fled far and his only goal is to find a better life away from his family. Equipment Baldrick carries a battleaxe, two handaxes, 4 javelins and a brewer's kit in addition to his noble ring/pedigree and playing cards. He also wears a steel helm to protect his already thick head when headbutting, and magical boots gifted to him by an ancient willow tree. Abilities Belonging to the family Scotchflint, Baldrick was brought up with a deep understanding on brewing alcohol. As a Barbarian, Baldrick can use his unbridled rage to increase his strength, hit harder, and shake off attacks that would normally stagger others. Traits Baldrick is as strong, impulsive, and hardy as he is charismatic. Being a noble, he knows how to speak with authority and persuade/intimidate others to serve his own needs. He has a soft spot for animals and generally speaks bluntly. He also has no issues with hurting others or lying to authority figures. He is also known to enjoy drinking and kicking down doors. Quotes * Doug you Judas! * Talk to me like that again and I'll put his head up your arse, and then put your arse up his arse. * Doug open the door! * Oh oh oh me me me me! Can I chop his arm off? * Gold ribbons, they're ribbons... made of gold. * Never speak of this again? I'll write fucking ballads about this moment my friend! I'll tell the fucking world about our love life. Trying to threaten me? Cut my dick off? * Aye, we're not a couple, but we are a couple of friends! * I called you a shitebag and a coward, and you're ugly, and you've got a small penis... and I bet your dad isn't a nice person Trivia * Once crashed through a baker's window and blamed it on the baker's apprentice * "Stole" a dog that Firali tamed, which was stolen back * Chopped off a festering arm and used it to play fetch * The first time he was damaged in battle, it was at the hands of a little girl Category:PCs